


An Apology, Of Sorts.

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Dysphoria, Crying After Sex, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dont worry it kinda has a happy ending i guess, he thicc, its like a happy cry, its super duper vague and brief though, kind of?, ok there's a lot of warnings on this, so like reinhardt has a huge dong so like, so please read at your own risk i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO LIKE im kind of nervous about this for a lot of reasons so i'm just gonna up and say i'm really sorry if anything of this is like...wrong? I've never experience dysphoria so i'm not sure exactly what it's like, and I just had to guess? So please let me know if anything sounds bad or wrong and I will try my best to fix it, thanks. Also my OC just really needed some love. </p><p>some translations: </p><p>liebling = darling<br/>mein Schatz = my sweetheart<br/>meine Geliebte = my beloved</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Apology, Of Sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO LIKE im kind of nervous about this for a lot of reasons so i'm just gonna up and say i'm really sorry if anything of this is like...wrong? I've never experience dysphoria so i'm not sure exactly what it's like, and I just had to guess? So please let me know if anything sounds bad or wrong and I will try my best to fix it, thanks. Also my OC just really needed some love. 
> 
> some translations: 
> 
> liebling = darling  
> mein Schatz = my sweetheart  
> meine Geliebte = my beloved

After a hard night of training, Nate liked to take a shower, as most people would. He had a bathroom up in his room at the base, but he liked using the communal showers in the locker rooms at night much more. It gave him a feeling of peace, as he wasn’t confined to the tiny area of the bathtub. Small spaces made him anxious. So when he had access to the locker room showers, he was happy.

With the exception of the obvious risk of someone walking in. 

He absolutely hated people seeing him without his clothes on. Not only was it an extreme invasion of his personal space and privacy, but he was scared. He was scared of seeing what he was like, and what he thought was “wrong” with him.

The thing is that there’s nothing wrong with him to begin with, he just can’t help but believe he’s a fake. There’s nothing “fake” about being transgender, but the voice in the back of his head tells him “You aren’t a real man.” 

So he can’t help but think it himself. 

So his fear lies with people seeing him naked, and everyone else seeing that he isn’t a real man, even though he is. 

These thoughts were running through the boy’s head as he entered the showers, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his upper body, covering himself from any potential people in the room. 

He sighs in relief when he enters to see not a single soul taking a shower. He could be at peace, showering on his own with nobody to interrupt. It was rather late at night anyway, so it was incredibly likely that no one would be in here anyway.

He dropped his towel on the nearby bench, letting the cool air hit his sweaty skin. He turned a shower knob, stepping back to avoid the splash of cold water. He tested the water with his hands, waiting for the perfect steamy temperature before stepping underneath the stream, sighing deeply as the water splashed over his small frame. 

His hair was soaked, falling in his face. He swept it back, slicking his hair back, feeling one of his many scars in the process. He sighed and hummed to himself quietly, his voice just barely echoing in the large ceramic room. 

The silence was soothing him as he cleaned his body. He tried his best to ignore every bump and curve he didn’t want, just trying to get clean and get it over with before his thoughts go sour. 

He was rinsing himself off when he heard faint booming footsteps coming from the direction of the door to the locker room. 

His head flicked to that direction. Maybe he was just imagining it, or maybe the footsteps will go a different way. He decided to stick to that and continued to have his peaceful shower, pouring some shampoo in his hand to give his hair a quick wash. 

It was soon after when one very large and loud man came stomping into the showers, luckily for Nate, in the opposite direction of which his front was facing. 

He began to panic, but he couldn’t just leave. He didn’t want to seem rude by just up and leaving now that Reinhardt was in the showers with him. 

Nate nervously covered his body, facing the opposite direction as his enthusiastic teammate. 

“Ah, Nathaniel! I didn’t think i’d find you in here at this hour! How are you my friend?” He said, his voice loud and boisterous as usual. Nate wondered how he could be so loud all the time. 

“Oh uh, i’m just fine thanks how-” his voice cracked. “How are you?” Nate asked back, trying to act normally and not seemed nervous or anxious. 

“Fantastic! I didn't think you enjoyed late night exercising as well, seems like we have something in common!” Reinhardt said in response. 

The footsteps grew incredibly near, and the shower right next to him turned on, the water splashing onto his leg. His eyes widened as he realized that Reinhardt decided to choose, of all showers, the one right beside him. 

He tried to slow his breathing and focus on finishing his shower so he could leave without anything weird happening. He slowly lifted his hands that were covering his chest back up to his hair, turning his body so there was no way for his German teammate to see any part of his body. 

“So, Nathaniel, we haven’t had the chance to talk much yet! Have you been enjoying your time in Overwatch?” He asked.

Nate nodded slowly “Um, y-yeah, it’s been really cool.” He stood up straight, trying to look as masculine as possible. How does one look masculine when you shower? 

“You’ve been doing great, from what i’ve seen.” Reinhardt mentioned. “You’re a very strong fighter” 

“Oh uh, thanks Reinhardt.” Nate said, turning his head for a moment to smile at him. He caught a brief glimpse at his large, naked body, and swiftly turned his head back. He somehow forgot that when you shower, you’re naked. 

“Um s-sorry.” He mumbled, feeling bad for taking a peek at him. 

Reinhardt only laughed. A loud, roar like laugh. “Do not worry mein lieber freund, I don’t mind. Besides, we are both men here.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his german friend standing tall with his hands on his hips. He wasn’t just confident on the battlefield, it seemed. 

Nate laughed nervously. “Y-yeah, yeah that’s right.” Nate scratched his head, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his curls.

“Are you alright, Nathaniel? You seem rather tense.” Reinhardt mentioned, mild concern in your voice. “You don’t seem like yourself as of late, i’ve noticed you. Are you upset about something?” His voice has toned down, no longer the usual loud and boisterous. 

“N-no i’m f-AH” Nate tried to speak but was shocked by the feeling of one warm and large hand on his shoulder. He flinched away from the touch, nearly turning his body in the direction of Reinhardt. His arms slapped over his chest quickly, covering himself. 

“Oh i’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” Reinhardt said, holding his hands up. He had a look of concern on his aged face. 

“N-n-no, it’s okay, don’t worry i’m okay, i’m okay. Sorry for freaking out like that i’m just mm..nothing nothing never mind.” Nate said, starting to babble. He needed to get control of himself. Almost revealing his body took a toll on him. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, but he feels so insecure. “I should go..” he said quietly. 

Nate began to walk, but before he knew it, he started to see the ceiling. He started yelling as he realized he was falling backwards, what did he slip on? His arms were up in the air.

He suddenly felt a big pair of arms around him, followed by a hard, wet body. 

Good thing Reinhardt was there to catch him. 

Nate gasped as he realized where his friend’s hands were. Directly on his chest, cupping one of his breasts. He tried to escape, but Reinhardt’s grip was tight on him. 

“Be careful, Nathaniel, you almost hurt yourself! You are okay, are you not?” Reinhardt asked, loosening his grip and turning him around to face him.

Nate had no time to protest before he was facing the older man, his entire body exposed to him. His eyes started to swell with tears, there was nothing he could do. He was exposed.

“I n-need to go, I need to go.” Nate started saying, before full on tears streamed down his already wet cheeks. 

“Oh, no, no Natheniel dear, why are you crying? Are you hurt?” Reinhardt said, looking for blood or any sign of injury on the smaller man.  
“Wh-what? No! Look at me! That’s what’s wrong. I’m…” Nate brought his hands to his face, crying into them. 

It took a second for Reinhardt to figure out exactly what was wrong. Sure, he noticed his breasts, and genitals, but he didn’t care. It didn’t occur to him that Nate would be so upset over it. 

He pulled the young man close to his body. “Shh, my darling, you’re okay.” He squeezed him tight. 

“No i’m not! I’m fake! I’m w-wrong!!” Nate said, crying hard. He pushed the large man away. “I need to go, I need to go now!” He said, backing away slowly before quickly running out, grabbing his towel. 

Reinhardt was left standing in shock. Was it him? 

\--------------

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that they saw each other again. As soon as Nate saw Reinhardt, he left the room in the hurry. He seemed uncomfortable and troubled. 

Reinhardt was worried that it was his fault, but he did all he could. He couldn’t just let him slip and hurt himself. He didn’t think that this would come out of it. 

After a few minutes, he followed the small man to his room. He tapped on the door with his knuckle waiting for a response. 

“What do you want?” He heard, the voice quiet, obviously crying. 

“It’s me, may I speak to you, Nathaniel?” Reinhardt asked, his voice gentle. 

There was a brief silence before a very quiet ‘ok’ was heard from behind the door. 

Reinhardt opened the door slowly, and entered the room. It was dark besides the sunlight leaking through the translucent curtains. On the bed in the corner of the room, sat one Nathaniel Sparks, his head leaning on his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. He was looking at the walls. The light seeping into the room illuminated the few tears dropping from his cheeks. 

“Nathaniel…” Reinhardt began to speak quietly. “Are you alright?”

No response. Only a small sigh.

“I’m very sorry for what happened, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Reinhardt said, shutting the door and taking a few steps towards the man on the bed.

“It’s not your fault.” He mumbled. “It’s me” He his his face.

Reinhardt frowned. He was glad knowing that it wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t handle seeing his teammate so distraught. He couldn’t relate to him, so he thought maybe he can try to just comfort him. 

Reinhardt walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, placing a friendly hand on Nate’s back. This time he didn’t flinch, luckily. Probably because he was fully clothed. 

“I think I understand why you are so upset..” Reinhardt said, rubbing Nate’s back in slow, comforting circles. “But you are beautiful. Just the way you are.”

Nate shook his head. “Thanks, but no.” He continued moping, yet it sounded like the tears have stopped. He sniffled, wiping his wet cheeks on the sleeve of his turtleneck sweater. “I'm just kind of. Here. I'm nothing else really. I don't think beautiful is the word for me.” 

Reinhardt frowned again, repositioning so he was closer to his small friend. He wanted to help him feel better, but he didn’t know how. So he did what he could. He pulled the young man into a hug, his head was resting on Reinhardt’s large chest. 

“I know you are unhappy. Would you like to tell me about it?” Reinhardt suggested, holding him against him. His embrace was comforting, and Nate snuggled into his chest unintentionally, rubbing his face against him slightly. 

He stayed silent for a moment, before exhaling slowly. 

“I guess so. I mean, you saw me naked, so I guess I might as well just...tell you.” Nate said, getting comfortable in the warm embrace. Reinhardt rubbing his back ,trying his best to keep him as comfortable as possible while he bares his soul to him. 

“I just...I feel... I feel fake, and wrong.” Nate started, shifting slightly. He hated talking about himself, especially like this. “I’m just...i’m not...I don’t like i’m a...real man.” His voice started getting shaky.

Reinhard pet his head gently. “Oh, liebling, why would you say that?”

“You saw me! I’m wrong! It’s all wrong!!” His voice was very shaky, he sounded on the verge of tears. 

“No, no, my sweet, do not think like that.” He hugged him close and tight, resting his head on top of Nate’s. “I know that is not true. You are as much of a man as I am.” 

“Pfft. I wish.” Nate said. “I can’t even grow a beard.” Nate said, sniffling quietly, laughing lightheartedly.

Reinhardt shook his head, kissing the top of his head. “You know that none of that matters, Nathaniel. If you feel it, then it is you.”

Nate didn’t respond, he only sniffled again and turned his gaze in another direction. He was stubborn for sure.

Reinhardt lifted Nate’s chin with his fingers, forcing him to look at him. He looked over his scarred face, noticing every mark and imperfection. 

“You are very beautiful.” Reinhardt said, keeping a hand on Nate's chin, holding him in place. His thumbs ran along the scars on his porcelain skin. “So handsome..” 

Nate glanced away, blushing slightly. 

Nate raised an eyebrow, and his eyes widened as he felt lips against his own, pressing ever so gently. He leaned into the kiss, enjoying the touch of another person. Before he knew it though, the larger man pulled away. 

“What was that for?” Nate asked, his brow furrowed slightly, his blush darkening on his skin. 

“I'm showing you how beautiful you are” Reinhardt responded. 

He went in for another kiss, just as gentle and sweet as before. Nate swallowed, was he shaking a little? His hands touched Reinhardt’s toned chest. Sure, he might have had a bit of a crush on the big guy, but it was mostly just a bit of a “wow, he’s kinda cute. I respect him.” He never really thought about being attracted to him like this, yet here he was, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his lips against his own, his beard tickling his chin. 

Suddenly, Nate was on his back, Reinhardt pressed against his body on his bed. Their lips locked in another gentle, yet powerful, kiss. Their lips slowly worked together, Nate’s hands entangling in Reinhardt’s flowing white hair. He needed something to ground himself, as this whole situation felt like a dream. 

Reinhardt’s hands explored Nate’s body, feeling every inch to make sure the young man knows how beautiful he is. He cautiously snuck a hand underneath his sweater, stopping on his firm stomach to avoid any discomfort. He waited on a sign to keep moving. 

Their lips parted, and Nate let out a shaky breath. He didn’t look Reinhardt in the eye, he glanced away. He gave a small nod as an ‘ok’ to touch him further. Reinhardt’s large hand slid up his chest, coming in contact with a small, soft breast. Another shaky breath fell from Nate’s lips as he was fondled, feeling nervous. He’s never been intimate with someone before, at least not from his own will. He pushed those bad memories from his head and quickly as he could, focusing on the current situation.

“Are you okay, liebling? Should I stop?” Reinhardt asked, making sure his small soon-to-be lover was okay and comfortable with his touches. 

Nate nodded. “No, please, i’m okay.” He whispered, letting out a deep breath to calm himself down. “I’ve just never uh..”

“I understand. If you need to to stop, just tell me and I will.” Reinhardt said, leaning down to leave a small kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

Reinhardt squeezes Nate’s chest with care. His hands cover a lot of ground, due to their rather large size. 

“May I see you?” Reinhardt asked, lifting the young man’s sweater up slightly, showing off his belly. 

Nate gave a nod, bracing himself. He had a hard time looking at himself, especially when he had no shirt. He was hoping that maybe this time would be different, now that he had someone here supporting him. The sweater was slowly lifted and placed on the bed beside him. The cool air of the room formed goosebumps on his pale skin, and his head turned away. 

Large hands felt his body with such care, remembering every bump and curve. Nate’s face was pointed towards the wall, not wanting to see himself. He shut his eyes and sighed deeply, soon taking that air back in when he felt warm lips on his stomach. Slowly kissing up his abdomen all the way to his chest. Facial hair tickling his skin as it was dragged up his body. 

Mumbles of the word ‘beautiful’ were heard from the German man, his mouth wandering up to Nate’s breasts as his hands strokes the young man’s arm, comforting him. His tongue circled the young man’s pink nipple, earning a gentle gasp from him. Reinhardt glanced up to make sure he was okay. He was looking away still, his eyes shut peacefully, his lips slightly apart. He seemed to be enjoying himself, luckily. Reinhardt went back to work, one of his large hands cups his warm breast, playing with his nipple with the pad of his thumb. It hardened to a peak, and he gave it a gentle pinch. Nate uttered a small noise of pleasure, his hand now loosely covering his mouth, trying to muffle any noise he might make. 

Nate’s free hand was still entangled in Reinhardt’s mane, giving small tugs that went along perfectly with the little gasps. Soon enough, Reinhardt’s mouth trailed down Nate’s abdomen once more, his hand still gently toying with his breast. He got down to his belly button where he left and big, long kiss, trying to make sure Nate felt comfortable. 

Cautiously, Reinhardt shuffled away from between the boy’s legs, placing his large hands on the small man’s hips. 

“May I?” Reinhardt asked, tugging on the waistband of his jeans. He earned an approving nod from Nate who was nervously chewing on his bottom lip. 

His pants slowly slid down his slender leg, taking his boxer-briefs with him. Nate sighed shakily as he watched his friend remove his pants.

He was now completely naked, and Reinhardt was still clothed. Nate gulped and glanced away, but his attention snapped back when he felt lips on his stomach once more. 

“Look at you..” Reinhardt started, sitting back up. Large hands ran all along the small frame of Nate, leaving him shivering. “So handsome..” 

One of his hands slid between Nate’s legs, the other spread his thighs a little for better access.

“Are you okay, liebling?” Reinhardt asked, looking at the obviously nervous man in front of him. 

Nate nodded, his hand covering his mouth once again.“Please just...keep going.” 

Reinhardt gave a quick nod and ran his finger along the young man’s slit, feeling how wet he was already. Nate gasped gently, shutting his eyes from the touch. 

Reinhardt kept a close watch, watching for any signs of discomfort. He needed Nathaniel to be 100% comfortable. His job was to make him feel better, not worse. 

Reinhardt slid down the bed, making it creak with the sudden weight being lifted. He pulled nate to the edge of the bed so his legs were hanging off the end. He spread his legs, making Nate squeak once more. 

“Do not worry.” Reinhardt reassured, setting Nate’s legs on his broad shoulders. He closed in, spreading Nate’s wetness with his thick fingers. He carefully ran his tongue along his slit, slicking him up even more. Fingers entangled in hair once more for support, messing up the once neat head of hair on Reinhardt’s head. He licked slow circles around the sensitive nub. Nate’s body twitched, squeaking with every revolution of the warm muscle. 

One thick finger prodded at his wet entrance. Nate eagerly nodded, begging with a quiet plea to have that finger inside of him.

“You have become much more eager my dear, I am very glad.” Reinhardt mentioned, gingerly pushing his finger into the young man, earning him a satisfied sigh. Nate replied with a quiet ‘yeah’, his head falling back into the bed. Reinhardt slowly worked his finger, making sure to let his small lover adjust to him before moving any further. He returned his mouth to the boy’s clit, sucking gently while his finger slides in and out, the wetness getting on the rest of his hand. 

“Would you like another?” Reinhardt asked, his voice turning sultry in tone. A second large finger poked beside the other, waiting for a positive response. He got one enthusiastic nod and a quiet ‘uh huh’.

With that response, he pushed his finger in. A few lewd noises spilled from Nate’s mouth. He covered his mouth tightly with his hand, embarrassed by such sounds coming from his mouth. 

“No no, my love, let me hear you.” Reinhardt said, reaching up to move the hand. A whine escaped Nate’s mouth, but he listened.  
He carefully worked his fingers into the small man, making sure he was fully prepared for what will come next. Reinhardt to keep in mind that Nathaniel was very small, and obviously very sensitive, so he needs to remember to go easy on the boy. 

“Would you like more, meine Geliebte?” He asked once more. “Would you like to move on to...bigger things?” He didn’t really mean to make the pun, but it happened. 

Nate grew silent for a moment as he watch Reinhardt fiddle with own his pants. He could see the large bulge and started to consider whether or not he could handle something like that. He inhaled deeply. 

“Yeah. I want that.” Nate said, barely a squeak. There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice still, obviously having a difficult time voicing his wants. 

He whined when Reinhardt removed his fingers, displeased with the emptiness he feels.

“Do not worry, me dear, you will be nice and full soon enough.” Reinhardt chuckled, using both of hands to undo his pants. Once they were undone, he lifted his shirt off. The shirt he was wearing previously didn’t really leave much to the imagination as it was. It was white, and incredibly tight. There were a few things it did hide, though. Like the various scars. Mostly all rather old and healed, but a few seemed more new than others, still brandishing a light pink on them. There was also a patch of curly white chest hair, right in the middle of his chest. 

Nate felt his face get even hotter. He never really took a good look at Reinhardt, in general. He was always too scared to talk to him. He would only ever glance over, and smile back if the old man smiled at him. 

Nathaniel snapped back to reality with the sound of Reinhardt’s gruff voice. He looked up and down the large body, stopping right where his hand was. One large hand grasped one large shaft, slowly stroking in preparation. 

“Oh god..” Nate mumbled, not really realizing that he was speaking out loud. 

“Are you afraid, liebling? We do not have to do this.” He asked, real concern in his voice. 

“Ah! N-no it’s just um…” He turned away, embarrassed. 

It clicked. “Oh! Yes I understand. Do not worry, I will take good care of you!” He said, kissing his forehead before pushing him back fully onto the bed. He crawled over top of him, settling between his thighs, rubbing them slowly with his thumbs. 

“Now, make sure to let me know if you are hurting. I want this to feel good for you.” Reinhardt said. He prodded the thick head of his cock against Nate’s wet entrance. Nate was breathing quickly, preparing himself for the vaguely uncomfortable feeling he was about to endure. There’s no way this will go smoothly right away. Of course, it will feel great, but it’ll take time.

Reinhardt pushed forward slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. Causing Nate any pain or discomfort would be the last thing he wants. Nate whined, getting impatient. 

“Patience, my sweet.” Reinhardt said. “Soon” He rubbed the boy’s thigh with one hand, using his other hand to spread his lower lips in hope of getting better insertion.

They gasped in unison as the thick head popped into Nate. The young man cursed loudly. His eyes rolled back in his head. Barely even starting, and Nate was in bliss. He let out a prolonged moan, swearing quietly again. 

“Oh, mein Schatz... you are so warm” Reinhardt gasped. He rubbed Nate’s sensitive clit with his large thumb, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through his small body. He visibly twitched when he felt it, gasping his lover’s name. 

His cock pulled out briefly, only to slide back in, a little farther this time. Working slowly into his tight walls until he was half way. 

“You are taking me so well, Nathaniel. I’m very proud you” Reinhardt praised, petting Nate’s head. His tongue was poking out from behind his pink lips. Nate gave a small nod. His eyebrows were furrowed in pleasure. 

“Please, Reinhardt, I...I need more.” Nate whined in a high pitched voice, incredibly desperate for all of Reinhardt’s thick length. 

“Okay, liebling, I can do that for you. Are you ready for all of me?” Reinhardt asked, grabbing onto Nate’s slender hips for support, rubbing his protruding hip bones for comfort. 

“Y-yes, please, just fuck me!” Nate said. His voice cracked, but he didn’t care. He was so overcome by lust that nothing fazed him. All he could focus on was getting fucked. 

“Oh, since you said please, how can I say no a cute boy like you?” He said, chuckling lightly. His smile faded quickly and was replaced by a slight agape mouth as he felt his cock push into the smaller man further, and eventually, to the hilt. They moaned together. 

“F-fuck, Reinhardt…” Nate said, his body twitching slightly. “So full..” Nate whispered to himself. 

Reinhardt started a painfully slow pace, making sure his small lover can adjust to his girth with no pain or discomfort. He had a hard time staying slow, something inside him wanted to go hard, making the young boy scream for him, begging to come. 

Reinhardt let out a deep breath. He had to stay slow, for Nate. 

“Come on old man...don’t tease me. Fuck me.” Nate said, almost growling the last two words. 

Reinhardt shook his head and chuckled, adding a bit more force to his thrusts. The thrusts became fuller, using the full length of his thick appendage to please the small man beneath him who was mewling for him, mumbling curses and chanting his name. 

His cock slid into the young man with ease now that he was accustomed to his large size. Thanks to that Reinhardt was able to be less gentle with him. He assumed that’s what Nate wanted, since he continuously begged to be fucked harder. Reinhardt couldn’t help but say yes, besides, he loved to please. Especially when it involved pleasing a small man desperate for cock. 

Suddenly, Nate screamed out in pleasure. That’s when Reinhardt knew that he found Nate’s g-spot. He abused this power, pounding into him at the same angle as before, reaching down to rub his swollen clit, making the young man scream out in pleasure more. A lustful expression on his face. His brow furrowed in concentration and his mouth agape, small pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as his body was rocked back and forth by the sheer force of the giant german man thrusting into his body. 

“Aaaah f-fuck Reinhardt. I w-want you to come in me.” Nate said between mewls and whines. 

“Are you sure liebling? Is that a-” Reinhardt started to question, but was interrupted. 

“I promise it’s fine just pleas-aH harder! Fuck!” Nate called out, grasping onto Reinhardt’s firm toned arms, digging his nails into his flesh. “M-make me come please.” 

Reinhardt leaned into Nate, his face in his neck leaving kisses and bites while his hand worked his clit. His thrusts were getting harder, the new angle making Nate yell out in pleasure repeatedly, calling out the German’s man name. 

Feelings of bliss filled up inside of Nate, and suddenly he burst. His orgasm was electric, his voice high pitched as he yelled out Reinhardt’s name and curses. His walls tightening around the thick cock inside of him. 

Reinhardt moved his hand, not wanting to overstimulate his now sex-sensitive lover. A few thrusts later, he came as well with a loud moan, followed by many small grunts with every small thrust as he spilled himself inside of the small man. He slowed down, both of them panting and sweaty.

Reinhardt brough Nate into a tight embrace, their breathing slowing as they came down from their intense orgasms together. 

Nate’s body was shaking slightly. Reinhardt looked at him and saw tears running down his cheeks. 

“Oh, oh no mein Schatz are you okay? I hurt you didn’t I?” Reinhardt asked, holding the boy’s face to look at him. He pulled himself out slowly, earning a high whine, followed by a sniffle and hiccup. 

“N-no i’m not hurt i’m just..” He hiccupped and wiped his tears. “Thank you.” he said, smiling through the last few tears rolling down his face. 

Reinhardt sighed in relief and embraced the small man again. “You’re welcome Nathaniel. I hope this made you feel better.” 

In the embrace, Reinhardt rolled over so he was holding Nate in his arms on their sides. He rubbed his back and held his head close to his chest. 

“I think we could use a nap, what do you say my love?” Reinhardt asked quietly, already seeing Nate dozing off a little. 

All there was was a little nod before he snuggled into the large chest, nuzzling his face in the patch of chest hair.


End file.
